


It's an Aphrodisiac

by wrenajune



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Florida, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George POV, I've been on ao3 for four year but never posted lmao, IT ISNT FIRST PERSON no "I" used in thsi, M/M, Meta, No Angst, Wine, a little bit meta, alcohol used in the fic but it's barely there, bitches hate angst, im actually pretty proud of this?, meetup, meetup in florida, no beta we die like george in manhunt, the bros are the hoes, this is why i cant be in relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenajune/pseuds/wrenajune
Summary: Wine is an aphrodisiac. george doesn't use his brain.---------OR: The one where two friends watch compilation videos together and get a bit too tipsy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	It's an Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first post here on ao3! I've wanted to write for a while, but I'm a lazy bitch by nature, so I never have. But inspiration struck today!! Let me know what y'all think of it. I'll take comments in the form of constructive criticism, plain criticism, compliments, or keyboard smashes if you feel inclined. basically anything. Of course, if the CC's decide that they are uncomfortable with fanfic being written about them, this will be quickly taken down. Cause respect yo. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

Since his plane had touched down in Florida two weeks ago, George had gotten used to the pattern that he and Dream had fallen into. It felt like they had been living with each other for months already, like they had planned to. This is why when George and Dream had been watching Netflix after dinner, George had whipped his head towards Dream as he suggested shaking things up a bit.

“We should watch some fan compilations on YouTube.” Dream proposed casually. George knew what most of those compilations were going to center around, and he wasn’t quite sure if he could watch himself get all worked up by Dream repeatedly.

“What the hell Dream,” he responded sassily, “Why would you say that?”

“Oh come on! Let’s just look up some stupid ones of us three. We don’t have to look at the dnf ones if you can’t take it.” Dream assured him, laughing at George’s hesitation. Dream had known what George was nervous about without thinking. “We can just keep watching Netflix if you want?” said Dream, continuing. George realized he hadn’t responded.

“No no no, we can watch some compilation videos if you want.” George would always give into Dream. 

Dream typed into the search bar “dream and george being gay.” As George started to make sounds of protest, Dream just sat there, across the couch, laughing his ass off. “Jeez George, calm down.” He deleted the search, replacing it with a more chill inquiry, “dreamsmp funny moments.” They clicked the first video that popped up. As the video played, George found himself laughing along with Dream, the tension fading from his shoulders. They moved through the next few videos in autoplay, slowly drifting towards more Dream Team centered content. George began to notice how his friendship with Sapnap was a bit different from his friendship with Dream. He knew that he was a bit more flirty with Dream, which can come from years of stuffing your feelings into a little box, but seeing how he interacted with the two of them in short clips made it more apparent. The barrier of just playing the game had been removed. Dream had apparently caught onto this too, because as a clip of George telling Dream’s mother that he was her son’s boyfriend played on the tv in front of them, Dream looked over at George with a teasing smile on his face.

“You want to be my boyfriend, George?” Dream questioned, noting the blush that showed up on the shorter man’s face, contrasting the blue glow the tv left on him in the dark room.

George played it off. He scoffed. “Please. As if I would ever date you.” He stuck his chin in the air a bit as Dream put his hands up, going along with George’s lie. They turned their attention back to the screen as the video ended. Dream clicked the next video out of habit, and when George looked up to see the title, it read “dreamnotfound moments pt. 11.” His first thought was how in the world are there eleven parts of this. At least. Then his eyes widened as he realized who he was about to watch this with. He looked over at Dream, and found Dream to already be looking over to George. 

“Come on George! Dream pleaded.

“Why do you even want to watch this.” George responded with a hint of sass in his voice to let Dream know that he wasn’t upset.

“Because it will be funny! C’mon, you know you can’t say no to me.” He joked, not knowing how true his words actually were. 

“Fine, we can watch it. But I’m going to need some kind of alcohol to get through this one.” Dream nodded at that, and asked George to bring him a glass as well. As George made his way to the kitchen, he found himself thinking about how Dream really was not wrong at all. He was a huge simp.

George returned to the living room, with no glasses in hand. He set two large bottles of red wine on the table casually, and got back onto the couch, making himself comfortable. He felt his friend’s eyes on him.

“What?” George asked innocently.

“Of all the alcohol to choose from, you pick wine?” Dream looked in like he was in disbelief. 'He’s so dramatic sometimes,' George thought to himself. He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah? And what about it?”

“Oh please. You do know what wine is right?” Dream looked George in the eyes and found not one ounce of understanding behind them. Lights are on, no one home. “You know what, nevermind, wine is good.” Dream did not want to explain how wine is a major aphrodisiac to George right now. He clicked on the play button, and the video began. George took a large drink from his bottle.

The video had no warm up to the more inappropriate clips. Dreams voice came out of the speakers, clear as ever, “You can just say he’s a bottom, that’s fine.” Dream cracked up as George blushed heavily. Dream took note of that, but pretended not to notice as they continued watching the videos. 

George knew that he and Dream flirted a lot. It was a part of their joint brand. But he hadn’t noticed just how much they had been feeding the shippers. Clip after clip popped up, as lines he had forgotten they had even said rang out in the room. And even more surprisingly, most of them were Dream

'George! Marry me! Please -oh okay I was reading chat'

'Yess YES! GEORGE kiss me right now'

'Ahaha I have no idea. George is- George is thicc'

And at the very end of the video, they were talking about food while killing cows, and Dream confidently spoke “I don’t mind it when it’s raw.”

George choked.

Dream started wheezing. “They just- they just take everything out of context! That wasn’t even inappropriate! We were just getting food in a game!”

“It was a little bit dirty Dream. I mean who says it like that?”

“I do! I knew the fans shipped us, but seriously!” Dream exited the YouTube video and searched “dreamnotfound.” The search returned thousands of results, as Dream expected. “Look at how many there are. Why would they spend all of their time on this. Seriously?”

George’s heart sank to his stomach. After watching all of those videos, he had convinced himself to hope for a second. It wasn’t like that hope being gone would change their current friendship status at all though, so he shouldn’t have felt disappointed by-

His thoughts were interrupted. Dream had continued talking about how ridiculous the ship was as George tuned out, but as George tuned back in, Dream was saying “-I mean, they don’t even know what we do offline, we could be in a relationship and they would never know for sure. We could kiss right now and they wouldn’t have a clue!”

George’s neck nearly broke with how quickly he snapped over to look at Dream. He was flushed from his rant, and if George was right, from a little bit of something else too. 

“Hmm?” George hummed with his eyebrows raised. “We could what now?”

Though George had been the one blushing at every little thing that night, it was Dream’s turn to do the same. He was completely flushed with color, realizing what he had said. For someone who got on George for choosing wine, he should have known what happens when you drink a little over half the bottle. George was not in a very different place either.

They held each other’s eyes for a moment before George began to crawl across the couch towards Dream’s stunned figure. George placed one leg on either side of Dream, facing him as he sat in his lap. 

“I imagine they think it would go somewhat like this” George teased.

“Oh sure,” replied Dream, “and then I would put my hands on your waist I guess" Dream laughed at the hypothetical situation, but did as he said anyways.

George then jokingly put his hand on the younger man’s cheek, they felt hot beneath his fingers. As he locked eyes with Dream, he saw his eyes flick downwards at his lips, before returning to meet George's gaze. George’s mouth fell open. 

Dream flushed even deeper when he realized that George had noticed. George felt himself go a bit lightheaded, and the joking glint faded from his eye as he realized the reality that they were in. Shifting in his lap to get more comfortable, he confirmed that they really were not just keeping up this schtick anymore. He bumped the remote, and another video started playing, but with the sound of blood rushing in his ears, he didn’t notice. 

They had drifted so close enough to each other that their noses bumped, as they just sat there and drank in the events of the night, George memorizing the face he had only come to know in that last few weeks. Dream’s hand drifted up to George’s chin, waiting for him to move first. Moving towards each other to get ever so close, George took the leap of faith, and pressed his lips to his best friend’s. All his hesitations about making something real with their not-so platonic platonic friendship faded as he moved his hand upwards from Dream’s cheek into his golden hair, deepening their kiss. He tasted the wine on the Dream’s breath as they moved in synchrony. His head was empty as they pulled away from each other, George deciding to press his forehead to Dream’s in order to catch his breath. 

He knew that they would have to talk about this at some point, but for now he was content to just sit in their presence as one person, and simply take it all in. He thought of the fans as he began to hear the video playing on screen. Dream had been right. With all the “dnf moments” that fans tweeted about 24/7, they would never know about this moment. This was just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one-shot, but if you guys liked it, let me know what you want to see in a part two! I'm cool with writing something a bit spicy cause thats where this seems to be heading lmao.


End file.
